


All Things Come To Those Who Wait

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Gravitonium, Hydra (Marvel), Implied Skoulson, Implied Torture, Project TAHITI, Raina is sardonic, villain's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 feels based on tumblr discussion of Raina/Ian Quinn and their fashionably evil ways. Skoulson implied, but pretty in line with canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things Come To Those Who Wait

"You have every right to be angry with me," he pleaded.

"That's where you're wrong, Phillip," Raina sighed, talking to him through the window in the cell door. "Although, I might have to take back what I said about you being a nice man."

"I regret what I did. I'm trying to make it right. Let me. Make it right."

"That's sweet, but, truth be told, I'm really very happy with how things turned out. Your project...awoke a _desire_ in me, to evolve, to understand. I am _so much more_ than what you realized."

"Let me out of here, Raina," he said, even toned. "I have your file from Project: TAHITI, I'll give it to you. I owe you that."

"It might be more fun extracting it from you, though? _And anyway_ , I'm not the one in charge," she shrugged. "It would all be very even-steven, don't you think? You seem like a man that can appreciate that sort of irony," she said with a giggle.

"What do you think you'll get from me?  Last time, you left empty-handed."

"Oh, this isn't about you," she said, she actually felt a little sorry for him.  It would pass.  "This is about  _Skye_. And _you_ are the reason Skye is here."

"No," he said, a panicked look setting in on his face.

" _Yes_ , we have her. Because she wanted _you_. But Skye has something _I want_. Something HYDRA wants. That's all that matters."

He called after her as she started to walk away.

"Raina..."

She stopped and turned to him over her shoulder.

"Do you still like my flower dress?"

"Go to hell."

***

"You two, you're so predictable. It's kind of...cute."

"And you're still waving a gun around, I see," she replied, working her hands against the chair restraints. "What is this," she said, staring around. "Some kind of rendition room?"

"I'd call it multi-purpose," Quinn answered flippantly, leaning over her, gun in hand. "And yes, I do keep a gun handy. You never know who you'll run into on the street these days."

"Guess I'm just still a little angry about you shooting me point blank."

"You do what you have to. And that's what I had to. He would've killed me, you know. If I disobeyed."

"So, what you're saying is...you like being on a leash."

"Depends on who's holding it," he said, fluttering his eyes. "But generally, no."

Skye rolled her eyes.

" _And_ we have the Director of SHIELD as well. So, win/win."

"What are you going to do with him?"

"Hmm," he shrugged. "I'll leave that up to HYDRA. Raina might enjoy reconnecting with him, what with them being old friends and all."

"Coulson was hunting down the survivors of the project. He was doing _everything_ to make amends."

"Skye, still so naive about the nature of the beast. Do you really think Coulson is a changed man?"

"I know he is," she said through clenched teeth.

"That's why you're in that chair, and I'm standing here."

"Enjoy it while it lasts, because it won't be for long."

"Let me guess, your team will save you."

"I'll _never_ give you what you want," she said.

"Oh, we weren't going to ask," he replied.

***

"As much as I like watching Coulson squirm," she sighed, "My goals and HYDRA's sadly continue to grow further apart."

"What is it about Coulson?" he asked, taking a sip of his martini.

"I like his voice. I remember it."

" _Twisted_ ," Quinn answered, swirling his glass, glancing over at her. "You're not touching your drink."

"Oh, I just abhor liquor."

"So why did you let me buy you a drink, then?" he asked, huffing at her, sitting back in the booth.

"I wanted to know what _you_ thought I'd like," she said with the hint of smile.

Quinn bit his lower lip and shook his head.

"That's not going to work with me," he said. "I know what happened to Mr. Po."

"Mr. Po wasn't very bright," Raina said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "He stopped being useful."

"Let's hope I never end up on your bad side," he said, tossing back the rest of his drink.

"You're very adaptable, Ian. Truly a _wonderful_ quality. But don't you ever wonder what you could become?"

"Hopefully wiping SHIELD off the map and HYDRA can go with them for all I care," he leaned forward, anger playing over his features.  "I want the Man off my back, and I want to be able to explore things that excite me. Is that too much to ask?"

"Then we agree," she said, tilting her head, considering him and then continued. "I have an offer from someone who will allow me _unlimited_ access to what I want. No more orders, no more directives. No more HYDRA. They want the same thing I do."

"And this person...they're willing to draw the ire of HYDRA _and_ SHIELD?"

"Yes."

"There is something on the table?" he asked, glancing around the loud, crowded bar.

"It's already in motion, I'm just extending an invitation."

"An Aviation," he said, looking at her purple drink. "It has Creme de Violette in it."

"My...how thoughtful," she smiled.

***

"Do we have the Gravitonium?" Quinn yelled.

"That wasn't part of the plan," Raina said evenly.

"It's my life's work!"

"If you want to go back," she started, annoyed she was having to raise her voice.

"I'm going back."

"Fine," she said, looking across the length of the parking garage.

"Look," he said, reloading his gun. "They don't know about this. I can get in there, while it's still chaotic, get out with the Gravitonium. You'll be in touch?" he asked.

"This _doesn't_ sound like much of a plan," she said, crossing her arms.

"I thought you liked that I was adaptable?" he smirked.

"It isn't like you, _at all_ , to risk your own neck. I don't trust you."

Quinn leaned forward and kissed her, hard, on the mouth.

"No, but you'd like to."

Raina set her jaw and frowned.

"If they capture you, SHIELD or HYDRA? You're on your own."

"Oh, I'm always on my own, honey."

Raina watched him head back towards the elevator and turned. A man in black wearing a mask was looming over her. He grabbed her by the elbow, dragging her along as her heels clicked on the concrete floor.

They reached a sedan on the far side of the garage and the man opened the back door, roughly shoving her in before getting into the driver's seat.

Tucking her legs in, she settled herself, smoothed out her blue floral dress.

"Sorry for the display. But, I wanted to make it at least look a little convincing. Where is Quinn?" he asked.

"He went back for his precious Gravitonium. Why did you let Skye and Coulson get away?" she asked with frustration.

"Because I want Skye to come to me when the time is right," he answered. "I am her father, after all. Kidnapping her just won't do. And I _won't_ allow those savages to experiment on her. It requires a more delicate touch.

He smiled at her amiably.

"Which is why you're here, Raina."

"Quinn may still double cross us," she said.

"Hopefully, you were able to persuade him. He's mine, one way or the other."

He tapped on the window in front of them as the car moved forward.

"Besides, she's safe, for the moment, within SHIELD. I have a set of eyes there."

"You've thought of everything,"  she said, staring out the window as they pulled out onto the street.  Just another street in another town in anywhere.

"It's important we set our sights on the future."

"And what's inside."

"All things come to those who wait."


End file.
